


In Grady

by jackiestolz



Category: Smosh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiestolz/pseuds/jackiestolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is living in a small town in Alabama when the train crashes. As he rushes to help, he accidentally creates a tragedy that he has to fix or live with forever. Posted a day late for Smosh Fic Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Grady

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yeah this is late. I thought I'd write 200 or so words, I wrote three thousand. It's not bad for only ten hours but let's not get over-excited.  
> 2\. Southern!Ian is my greatest invention of all time and I totally encourage all of you to steal him and write a southern au yourself.

It was about a mile out from Grady, Alabama, on a cool evening in March of 1955. The rain was coming down in sheets, and the plains had turned to mud. A passenger train meant to stop at Birmingham had an engine failure that left it sitting on the tracks for about ten minutes. Then a freighter with a dozing engineer slammed right into it and, well, the explosions were seen five towns over.

The people of Grady came to their aide, of course, and walked over to the tracks to pull people out of the wreckage. One man, who’d been working the stables from sun up, walked down with nothing but a rake and a straw hat on his head, just like many of the other townsfolk, but the difference between him and the rest was simple; he showed up first. And he would never forget how horrible that scene was.

He approached the trains as they were still engulfed in flames. Maybe ten people were already outside, weak and tired and covered in soot. There was screaming and terror rife in the smoky air, and he felt numb as he surveyed the panic, rooted to the spot in alarm. A man in a navy double-breasted suit and a matching hat, whom he identified as a conductor, rushed over to him.

“Are you from the town?” He asked and received a nod. “Well now, help pull out anyone you can. Call out and make sure they’re still alive, don’t waste time on the dead.”

He took off right away, grabbing at arms and checking pulses, and our fellow in his straw hat and worn overalls did the same. He started at a woman, a petite little thing, Asian with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She didn’t say anything as he swept away bits of metal, only whimpered and sobbed. It hurt something deep inside him, seeing that raw pain, and he did his best to soothe her.

“It’s alright, miss.” He said, his voice naturally gruff. “I’ll get you outta here, it’ll be alright.”

She only whined and covered her face with her hands to conceal a grimace. He lifted a piece of metal out of the way, and grabbed under her arms, so that he was huddled over her, and prepared to pull up. She was shaking underneath him, and her dress was stained with blood and tears. 

“It’s alright, darlin’.” He cooed. “What’s your name, huh?”

She only whined again, and he sighed.

“Well, I’m Ian.” He introduced himself. “And I’m here to save your life.”

He heard the faintest of giggles, amplified from the stress and pain, then held her tightly, and pulled up sharply. She screamed loudly, and he felt in his bones that something unnatural had just happened. He looked down and felt his chest tighten when he saw a deep gash along her thigh, blood pouring out at an alarming rate.

“No.” He whispered, as a realization dawned on him. “No, no, no.”

He had unwittingly torn into her leg. She was going to bleed out and die because of him.

“No, God, no.” He said again, then lifted her out the rest of the way, stumbled back, and fell to his knees. He lowered her gently onto the muddy ground, and she gave him a look of confusion mingled with absolute dread.

“Ant --” She whispered, and he grabbed her leg in attempt to staunch the blood, but it only turned his hands a deep, dark scarlet. “Anthony.”

“It’s alright.” Ian said, panicked, and the fear in his voice revealed that. There was nothing he could do for her now, only sit and hold her and reassure a dying woman with a lie. “You’re alright.”

Her body relaxed, and he tore his gaze away from his bloody hands to look at her face. Her eyes were blank and staring at the sky as rain dripped onto her cheeks. The blood was slowly washing away, and it dripped down into her hair matted in the mud. At least the suffering was done.

He stood up and looked around. More men from town were there now, and the rain had fizzled out almost all of the fire, so that a perpetual hissing sounded out from the smoking hull. He decided to walk to where the crowd was smaller, two cars down, to a section that took significantly more damage. He could tell that any man trying to get the living out first avoided the area for a reason, but he would rather confirm death than cause it. 

He touched several wrists without finding pulses before he found the next of the living. A pulse, and the hand stirred. He pulled the metal, slick with rain, away from the hull as much as possible, then lay down on the ground and peered in. There, he saw the shadowy form of a man as he woke.

“What happened?” Came a groggy voice, and Ian’s eyes widened.

“Hey, fellas, come here!” He sat up and called over to a pair of men. “I’ve got one living, I can’t get him out!”

The two came briskly, then looked he and the trapped man up and down. Ian could tell his expression was pleading, because beneath that tough exterior, the last thing he wanted was to lose another.

“Yeah, he’s real in there.” Said one. “Nothing we can do for now.”

When Ian gave him an incredulous look, the second stepped in.

“We’re getting reinforcements from Ramer.” He informed Ian, still on the ground. “Bud, get this fella a lantern.”

The first walked away, and the second continued.

“Now, they got equipment up there that can take this train apart like a tin can. But for the time being, just talk to him, keep him awake. They’ll be here ‘bout fifteen minutes.”

The second returned with a glowing oil lantern and set it down next to Ian, and the pair walked off to help others. Ian sighed and pushed the lantern closer to the wreckage, so he could see the man fully. He had dark hair and wore a tattered business suit, blood stains harsh against his collar. There was fear in his wide brown eyes, so Ian did his best to act casual.

“You hear any of that?” He asked, and the man shook his head. “They got equipment comin’ over to get you outta there, but it’ll be a while. I’m just gonna talk to ya. What’s your name?”

“Anthony.” The man replied, and Ian’s blood ran cold. The woman he pulled out, the one he accidentally killed, she was wearing a ring. She said his name with her final breath. A breath she drew after Ian’s mistake had fatally maimed her.

“This is the Lord’s worst punishment.” Ian muttered to himself, then looked back to the man, who couldn’t hear him over the pattering of the rain. “I’m Ian.”

“My wife.” Anthony said in a strained voice. “Can you find my wife?”

“Where is she?” Ian asked, in the hopes that it would be another woman.

“About two cars up. She was getting us drinks.” Anthony answered. “She’s short and thin, she’s Chinese.”

Ian’s heart sunk. This poor man was trapped under half a damn train, and Ian had killed his wife.

“Hello?” Anthony called out, and Ian shook himself.

“Huh?”

“I said, since she’s Chinese, do you think they might not help her?” Anthony asked, and Ian could hear the worry in his tone. It was obvious that they’d dealt with those problems in the past, and it must’ve been hard traveling through Alabama.

“No, no, they’ll help her.” Ian answered hastily.

“Can you lie down so I can see you?” Anthony called, and Ian debated this before he took off his hat and settled down in the mud. From here, he could see Anthony curled up on his side, and Anthony could see his savior for the first time. “Now look me in the eye and tell me they’ll pull her out.”

Ian blinked in surprise, then nodded. It was a noble lie to tell a trapped man, a terrible thing, but a noble lie at heart.

“They’ll pull her out.” He said firmly.

“Is she not out already?” Anthony asked, and Ian looked over to the groups of survivors, some sat in the mud, others looking for those they were traveling with, and he spotted the bloody body of the young bride.

“No. But you’d be real surprised how many people are alright.” Ian said reassuringly. “She could be as trapped as you are.”

Anthony fell silent, and Ian looked the tattered man up and down, or looked at the bits he could see.

“Does it hurt much?” Ian called out, and Anthony grimaced and nodded. “I’m sorry. Think of somethin’ else. Take your mind off it.”

“What do you do?” Anthony asked, and Ian settled in and got comfortable.

“Lots. I inherited the farm from Pa, but now I raise horses. Sell ‘em for racing. I still grow what I can, but it’s more for me now.” Ian explained. “What about you, city-slicker?”

“I’m from Orlando.” Anthony answered. “I’m an accountant.”

Ian nodded. Anthony still looked scared, but that was more than understandable.

“If you’re from Florida, what are you doing in ‘Bama?” Ian asked.

“Visiting family in Birmingham.” Anthony responded. “Hoping to inherit some cash, if I’m honest, but I’m not all white, so I don’t know what they’d be willing to give me.”

Ian nodded again. This wasn’t something he could relate to, but he’d seen the way people had been treated.

“I hope you get it.” Ian said earnestly. “I really do.”

“Can you look around again?” Anthony asked with a wince. “See if she’s out yet?”

Ian looked over. The body had been covered with a sheet that had been soaked by the rain, which continued to pour down and freeze him to the bone.

“Not yet.” He answered, and Anthony sighed.

“You don’t know what it’s like.” He said, dejected. “To be treated wrong for the wrong reasons.”

“No, I reckon I understand.” Ian mumbled, and when Anthony gave him a doubtful look, added: “No, really, I do.”

“White boy from the southern farmland?” Anthony asked with a pained smirk. Ian suddenly looked downcast, and the smirk was replaced with realization. “Wait --”

Ian prayed he wasn’t about to be shouted at, demeaned. Because that realization was known to him, and it was always followed by a twisted mouth and cruel words.

“You’re queer?” Anthony asked, but it wasn’t fury that came from the injured man. It was a lowered voice, quiet shock, and an incredible softness that Ian was instantly grateful for.

He nodded, abashed, and wiped the water out of his hair, as he needed something to do with his hands.

“It’s alright.” Anthony surprised him, and he looked up to see a caring expression. “So am I.”

“But your wife--” Ian began, and Anthony cut him off.

“Is my heart and soul. I love her more than anything. But she understands my past, and she knows my affections have gone both ways.” Anthony said, and Ian nodded.

“I’ve . . . never met someone else like this.” He said, and Anthony gave him a soft smile.

“You live in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Try coming to the city some time, I guarantee you’ll find someone.” Anthony said, and Ian returned the smile. “Someone as handsome as yourself is bound to find love.”

Ian blushed, but their conversation was stopped short by the sound of grinding metal, and Anthony groaned in pain.

“You alright?” Ian asked, alarmed. “What’s goin’ on?”

A conductor began shouting in the distance, and Ian scrambled to his feet and rushed over, soaked through with mud and rain.

“Alright, gents, the train is starting to settle! We need to work faster! If you’re able bodied, get moving!” The conductor called out, and Ian, usually a quiet man, spoke up.

“Where’s the equipment from Ramer?” Ian asked, and he knew the local men were surprised.

“Late on account of all this rain.” The conductor answered curtly. “But they’ll be here soon.”

The men all grumbled amongst themselves as they returned to the train, and Ian knew he needed to help others more than he needed to talk to poor Anthony. He rushed back to his lantern and leaned down, and spoke to the man he could barely see amongst the wreckage.

“The train’s settlin’.” Ian said. “I gotta go help the others get out.”

“Mari!” Anthony called to him. “Make sure you get my wife, Mari!”

“I will.” Ian answered, and picked up the lantern. He left Anthony stuck in the dark, alone, with only a lie to give him any hope. He felt terrible at that, and as he tried to lift sharp metal off of crying victims, he held that lie with a venom he didn’t know he had. He loathed what he had told Anthony, but he couldn’t tell him the truth, at least not until he was freed. And when he was freed, he would have to see her corpse, have to see the gash that Ian created when he cost her her life.

It was about twenty minutes of pulling out bodies, more dead than wounded now, and then came these trucks from the north, silhouettes now that night had fallen. The rain still pounded fiercely, and as the other men walked over to the Ramer group, Ian grabbed his lantern and rushed down to the other end of the train to find Anthony.

He fell to his knees in the mud and shined the lantern on his figure, and panic surged up within him when he realized said figure was still.

“Anthony!” He called out, and grabbed his hand. His hand was squeezed back, and he let out a sigh of relief, though that relief didn’t last long.

“It hurts.” Anthony said in a faint voice.

“The equipment’s here.” Ian answered. “We’re gonna get you out.”

“Where’s Mari?” He whispered, and Ian paused.

“She’s alive.” Ian said after a brief hesitation. “She’s knocked out, but she’ll be alright. Just hold on long enough to get to her.”

“Please don’t leave.” Anthony choked out, and Ian could tell he was crying.

“I’ll just get some fellas to help. I’ll be back.” Ian assured him, then let go of his hand, stood, and rushed off once again.

“I got one livin’ in one of the last cars.” He said to the closest man at the trucks as he grabbed an axe. “Will you help me get him out?”

“Alright. But you oughta know they’re not tryin’ to save one at a time. There’s plenty up front that they’re tryna pry out first.” The man said as he walked over with Ian. It was a Ramer fellow, that was why Ian didn’t recognize him.

“But this kid’s in pain.” Ian said. “Keeps askin’ for his wife, I feel real bad about it.”

“Is she alive?” The man asked, and Ian shook his head. “I’m guessing he don’t know that, then.”

“Lord forgive me, I feel awful.” Ian said, but changed the subject as he approached the lantern. “Anthony?”

“Ian!” Anthony called back, an edge in his voice that hadn’t been there before. “Help me out of here!”

“Don’t worry, pal.” The man said. “My name’s David, Ian and I are gonna get you outta here.”

“Hold real still now.” Ian said, and brought the axe above his head. His hands were trembling to an alarming rate, but with good reason as nightmarish thoughts filled his head. All he could picture was thrusting that axe down and hearing a scream to match Mari’s. The thought of slaughtering a young couple was torturous.

He took a deep breath and swung the axe; it sliced through charred metal with ease. David pulled back a few sheets right away, though everything was slippery with rain.

“You still there?” Ian called down anxiously. David paused and seemed to understand why Ian was nervous.

“Yes, just get me out, Ian, please!” Anthony cried out, and he and David shared a look. He was clearly in more pain now.

“Swing again, aim for the bolts.” David said as he pulled debris out of the way.

Ian gripped the axe tightly and raised it above him head once more. Rain dripped down into his eyes, and he blinked, steadied himself, and lowered the axe. But all that rainwater made his hand slip, and he knew it the moment the axe hit.

“Anthony!” Ian yelled, and yanked the axe out of the metal it had been embedded in. Immediately came this grating sound, and David moved fast and grabbed the beam that was falling.

“Ian!” He heard him call back, his voice full of panic.

“I can’t hold it! He’ll be crushed!” David said. Ian fell to his knees and helped support the beam from the ground. There, he could now see Anthony from his kneeing position, and could see the blood that ran down the side of his face, his hair matted with sweat, the tears in his red-rimmed eyes.

“Help! We need help!” David called out into the distance, but Ian didn’t take his eyes off of Anthony.

“It’s alright, Anthony. I’ll get you outta here, it’ll be alright.” Ian whispered under the strain of the metal bar as his eyes watered.

Men were running over to them. David was losing his grip. Anthony could only whimper in response.

“You’re gonna see your wife.” Ian assured him. “You and Mari, you’ll be together real soon.”

The beam broke, and Anthony screamed, and that was the last Ian saw before he squeezed his eyes shut, dropped the piece he was holding, and turned away. Still kneeling in the mud, he threw up onto the ground. Behind him, he heard more metal crunch as David set down his own bit. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“That damned thing.” Ian said with a sniffle, and wiped tears away. “It fell because I slipped.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” David replied softly, and out of the corner of his eye Ian saw him waving the men away, because there was no one to save now.

“I killed him.” He whispered as David sat in the mud next to him.

“A train accident killed him.” David answered, but Ian shook his head.

“I killed the wife. I pulled her out and tore up her leg.” Ian admitted. “If someone else had helped them, they’d be fine. Both of them, gone because of me.”

David sat silent for a moment, but his hand didn’t leave Ian’s shoulder.

“Let’s go get a drink.” David said finally.

“A drink?” Ian turned to him, his expression skeptical.

“Yes, a drink.” David answered. “Let’s talk through this shit or get it off your mind. Got any whiskey at your place?”

Ian thought a moment, then nodded, and David stood precariously, up to his ankles in mud, and offered a hand to Ian. He took it and stood beside him, and they walked together a moment. David threw his arm across Ian’s shoulder, and the rain slowed to a light shower. He squeezed him closer, and Ian stopped, and looked at him.

It was an odd expression on David’s face, but Ian knew the power behind it. He considered it only a moment before he gave him a slight nod, and David returned it. They kept walking.

A drink and a quick fuck for comfort. That was what Ian was getting out of all that. As he walked away from the horror show behind him, the dead and the dying, his gut twisted, and pain swelled up in his chest, but there was nothing he could do for them now. He glanced at David again. Only for himself. Only do his best to heal the deep scars that he had been given by this whole horrible incident a mile out from Grady.

 


End file.
